


Rising Son

by PrincessVenuschan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessVenuschan/pseuds/PrincessVenuschan
Summary: With Trunks's death at the hands of Cell, Bulma is left completely alone, with nothing but research to keep her company.But when she gets a hold of Dr. Gero's research regarding Cell, she begins to get ideas... Starting by cloning her long-deceased friend, Goku.Will Bulma end up going further off the deep end from here? And what of her creation? Can they find their own place in a world that had long grown accustomed to Goku's absence?





	Rising Son

She'd toiled away for months on end. At this point, her hair was a mess, and she looked like she'd barely gotten any sleep. Ever since Trunks had been found dead, she had almost nothing to live for. There was the off chance they could find wherever the Namekians had settled, and the Namekian Dragon Balls. It was the only bit of hope she had left, the reason she was alive. But there was one person they couldn't bring back... She turned to a tank, filled with a green fluid.

 

In the fluid, connected to various tubes, was a woman, slender in frame, with a familiar hairstyle to Bulma. "They called me crazy, you know..." She said, as if the person inside could hear. "They said I couldn't, I _shouldn't_ do it. What do they know? The fact that you're here now, that's enough to prove them wrong." She paced in front of the tank, eventually stopping in front of a control panel. She smiled as she pressed a button, causing the fluid to drain out of the tank, causing the woman to open her eyes as tubes retracted. She turned towards the machine, smilmg as she stumbled forward. Bulma, feeling happiness for the first time since she could rememeber, grabbed a towel, and the clothes she had ready for this occassion, and rushed over to catch her. "Rise and shine... Goku." She said as she helped her up and handed her the towel and clothes. The signature orange gi worn by so many fighters in the past.

 

"G-Goku? Is that my name?" The woman asked, looking around, before rapidly drying herself and getting dressed. Bulma smiled at this. Her speech and actions indicated that the tech she used to speed up the cloning process had no ill effects at the moment, along with the computer that was responsible for her learning at least basic skills while she was developing. 

 

Bulma nodded. "Yes, your full name is Son Goku. My name is Bulma." She said, getting close to her creation, who was just a bit taller than she was, and putting her hand against the side of her face. She was honestly a bit jealous of how smooth Goku's skin was as she rubbed it slowly, she expected it be naturally rougher. She smiled as she stared into the Saiyan's eyes. There was such a simplistic beauty to her, something she couldn't quite put her finger on at the moment. "Goku..." She said. "At last." She wrapped her arms around the Saiyan's back, leaving the Saiyan rather confused. She let go, stumbling back a bit and yawning. "I... I really need to sleep, it's been days... I'm not gonna stop you if you decide you want to go outside, go ahead." She said as she walked out of the lab, Goku dashing past her, energy welling up within her as she ran out the front door, taking off into the bright blue sky.

 

Goku smiled, closing her eyes and spinning with her arms outstretched. Then she opened her eyes and saw someone in her path, a bit too late for her to swerve to the side, slamming into them. She moved back, rubbing her head. "Sorry! I didn't think there'd be anybody else up here!" She said apologetically while wincing, looking at who she bumped into. Another woman, with long black hair, wearing a long, blue jacket with yellow pants, and black boots. Then Goku noticed she also had a sword on her back. "Anyways, I'm Goku, what's your name?" She said, trying to recover from the awkward impact.

 

The woman tensed up for a moment, seemingly from surprise. "My name's Mai." She said, slowly hovering over to Goku. Outside of the obvious gender difference, she was almost a dead ringer for... _Him_. "I'm actually sort of glad you crashed into me. You see, I'm looking for strong fighters to join a group of mine, dedicated to protecting the Earth from threats like the Androids."

 

Goku's eyes widened as she flashed a big smile. "Strong fighters? Depends, are you one of them?" She asked, feeling the excitement building up within her as Mai moved her right hand to the sword's hilt. Both Goku and Mai tensed up, sensing another power. They both turned in the direction of the power, to see a masked figure near them. "W-when did HE get here?" Goku asked. "Hey, what's your deal trying to sneak up on us like that?"

 

The masked figure was wearing a flowing black vest with a long back, a grey form fitting short-sleeve shirt with naby blue pants, with a red sash around their waist. The mask they wore covered their whole face, being white, except with a black line, with red glows around where their eyes would be, and a green gem on their forehead. Secured on the sash around his waist was a small brown bag. "Are you Son Goku?" The masked being said, speaking in deep, yet also distorted voice. Their hair was covered by a helmet except for 5 bangs that poked out of an opening between the helmet and mask. Goku smiled confidently in response as the stranger floated there. "Show me your power."

 

Mai charged forward first, swigning her sword overhead, only for her strike to be blocked by the stranger's pinky finger. "W-what?!" She said, mildly freaked out. She shook her head, holding other her hand out and firing an orange blast at point blank range, which seemed to do no damage. She floated away, keeping her eyes on the mysterious enemy. 

 

The stranger simply kept his gaze on Mai. "Mai, correct? Strange, I don't recall you being able to fly and use Ki." Mai shook a little bit, sensing... Something. Their energy felt off, like something was distorting its signature beyond recognition. Goku charged forward, the masked figure vanishing before her eyes as she felt someone kick her in the back, sending her crashing into the ground below. It wasn't long at all before Mai ended up joining her on the ground, lying on her back. The masked figure appeared before them as they got up, looking down at Goku. "You still have a long way to go before you're worthy of the name Son Goku..."

 

 

Mai held her hands to one side, left hand over her right, a sphere of purple energy forming in front of it, the stranger turning to face her. "GALICK GUN!" Mai shouted, getting up and thrusting her arms forward, firing a large purple beam at the masked figure.  They vanished the second before it hit, appearning at Mai's side. She reached for her sword, swinging at him, only for him to block it with his hand. "Trunks trusted me... I think he knew if something were to happen to him, it'd be up to me to protect the Earth!" She pulled her blade back as the masked figure folded his arms. Goku was next to get up, hair flashing gold very briefly before the figure vanished again, this time, his energy signature was gone. Goku clutched at her back, rubbing the impacted spot. "That guy was insanely strong... Just who was he?" Mai asked. 

 

Goku looked down at the ground, muttering, "what did he mean by worthy of the name..." She shook her head, turning towards Mai. "Can you believe that guy? Telling people they're not even worthy of their own name?" She asked, seemingly more confused than angry. She saw that the man had dropped something. The bag he had at his side. Shrugging her shoulders, she picked it up, when she sensed someone coming their way. A woman.

 

 

"That's Chi-Chi." Mai said. "She offers us a place to stay sometimes when we're in the area." Of course, Goku flew over to her before Mai finished her sentence, causing her to sigh. 

 

"Hey, my name's Goku! Full name's Son Goku!" The woman dropped the brown bag she was carrying, full of produce. That smile...  _It was just like his back in their younger days._ "Hey uh... Are you okay? You look like you're out of it, Chi-Chi." Goku merely stood there, awaiting a response.

 

Chi-Chi snapped back to reality, the vision of her former husband fading from her mind. "Oh, sorry about that. You just... Reminded me of someone." She replied, not going into detail. Goku simply looked at her, tilting her head like a confused puppy, wondering what she meant by that as Mai caught up. "Say, Goku... You wouldn't happen to be hungry, would you?" Chichi asked. She saw Goku's eyes practically light up at the mention of food. That was as good as a yes.

 

Almost an hour later, they were at Chi-Chi's place, and dinner was well underway.  _"She even has the same appetite. A-am I going insane?"_ Chi-Chi thought to herself as Goku finished her eigth bowl of food. "Say... Goku, do you have a place to live?" She said with a gentle smile. Mai was almost taken aback at this, it was the first time she'd seen Chi-Chi smile, since... Ever. She couldn't even remember the last time. 

 

Goku appeared to be thinking it over for a moment. "I mean... I guess I'm living with Bulma, but I don't think she wants to be woken up, she seemed really tired. So I guess I can stay for the night!" She exclaimed. "But... Why do you ask?" She asked, wondering what had gotten into this woman. She'd acted weird ever since she introduced herself.

 

 

Memories of younger, happier days flowed through Chi-Chi's mind. "it's just... You remind me of my husband... You even have the same name." She said fondly. And as she was starting to figure out now, that wasn't the only similarity she had to her husband. Come to think of it... They also looked similar. 

 

Goku slammed her hands on the table, shouting, "WHAT?!" Quite naturally, it ended up breaking the table, sending the bowl flying and landing perfectly upside down on top of her head, noodles hanging on her spiked hair and broth all over her face. Chi-Chi stood up, almost looking like she wanted to scream... And then she burst out into laughter, Goku and Mai joining in, taking a moment to slurp one of the noodles hanging by her mouth.

 

Outside, the masked figure stepped out of the house that formerly belonged to Grandpa Gohan, holding a perfectly spherical stone in his hand. "I had a feeling this would be here. As it is now, it's little more than a memento... But I'll fix that soon enough." He said to himself, vanishing in an instant.


End file.
